


I See What You're Saying

by notthegoblin



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Deaf Character, Deaf!Carmilla, F/F, Fluff, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaf!Carmilla AU. Hollstein fluff. Laura makes a fool out of herself, but it works out in her favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude People

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Comments are welcome. Hope you like it.

"Hey, LaF," Laura greets as she walks through the door of the bakery. A little bell dings when she opens the door.  
"Hey, Laura. The usual?" LaFontaine asks.  
"Yeah and do you have any of those cinnamon buns? I've had a long day,"  
"I don't know. I'll ask Perry," they say before disappearing into the back.

Perry owns the bakery and LaFontaine works there. Perry bakes and handles the behind the scenes work. While LaFontaine manages the customers and handles the front of the bakery. The bakery has a small front room with a counter sitting across from the front door. The counter is a glass case filled with all sorts of goodies that goes from wall to wall. Behind the counter is a door that leads to the back where everything is made. On either side of the door there is shelves full of breads and other baked things. In the corner there is a coffee machine. Small bistro tables fill the rest of the room and against one wall there is booth seating. There are a few tables in front of the store for when it's warm.

Laura puts her money on the counter and slumps down into her usual seat at the table by the counter. She drops her bag next to her and rubs her eyes. She sighs, today was a long day.

"Perry's just about to take a fresh batch out of the oven," Laura jumps a little at Lafontaines voice.  
"Great. Today sucked, but at least I have Perry's cinnamon buns,"  
"What happened? You're missing your usual chipperness. Did Danny make fun of your pescaterianism again?" LaF asks as they put the money into the register.  
"No, Danny wasn't on my shift today. I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night,"  
"Oh, up all night for any fun reasons?" LaF asks with a wiggle of their eyebrows.  
"No, shut up," Laura blushes. "I was up with Netflix if you must know."  
"Buffy again?" LaF asks as they make Laura's hot chocolate.  
"Yeah," Laura responds. "I'm just tired and this lady at work was being a raging b- bad person."  
"What did she do?" LaF asks and sets the cup of cocoa on the table. They lean against the counter to listen.

After taking a sip of her drink Laura says "This lady came in with her 3 kids. The kids weren't really the problem, I mean they were loud and annoying and made a huge mess, but they're kids so whatever. It was the mom that was the worst. She made all these special requests on her meal and I wrote them all down."

Laura takes another sip of her cocoa, "So I brought out the food and when I tried to leave she did that thing where she snaps and says miss, miss. Apparently I forgot the pickles. I hate it when people snap at me, but I kept my smile on and took it back. Luckily she didn't bother me for the rest of her meal, but then she leaves and I go to clear her table and guess what."

"What?"

"She left me a dollar and 37 cent tip. In change," Laura scowls, "It wasn't even big change like quarters. It was nickles and pennies. I mean come on! I put up with her special requests and her finger snapping and her kids, with a smile on my face, and she leaves me a dollar and 37 cents on a 65 dollar check. I mean come on!"

"That sucks," LaF says with a sympathetic smile.  
"Yeah," Laura sighs, "I'm fine though. The day is over and now I get to drink my cocoa and eat a cinnamon bun and relax. Speaking of which where is the cinnamon bun?"  
"I'll go check," LaF says before they disappear into the back again.

Laura holds her cocoa with both her hands and looks around the bakery. She loves coming in after work because her shift usually lets off between busy times. Usually when she comes in its just her and LaFontaine and Perry. Today though there's another person in the bakery.

A girl is sitting in the corner drinking coffee and reading a book. Laura can't see what book it is and it's obstructing the girls face.

Laura moves a little to get a good look. She leans over further and further until she falls out of her chair. Letting out a small oomph she hits the ground. Smooth Hollis. The girl doesn't seem to notice and just keeps reading. Laura gets up and sits back in her seat pretending she didn't just fall on her face trying to get a look at the girls. Just then LaF comes out of the back.

"One delicious cinnamon bun," LaF says as they set it down in front of Laura with a flourish and a bow.  
"Thanks, LaF," Laura says with a laugh.  
"I'm gonna go help Perry in the back for a bit. You going to be okay or do you want to keep venting about the bad person?"  
"No, I'm fine, I have my cocoa and sugar. Go help Perry,"  
"Okay," LaF says before disappearing into the back.

Laura keeps staring at the girl as she ingests her sugar. She can only see her eyes and the top of her head, but from what she can see the girl is pretty.

She has long curled dark hair. Black eyeliner drawn across her eyelid. Laura wishes she could see her eyes, but they are pointed down at the book. Laura is plotting ways of getting the girls attention, maybe she could fall out of her chair again, when the girls phone vibrates of the table. She sets down the book and picks up the phone. Laura finally sees her face and wow. This girl is beautiful. She has high cheekbones and this insanely perfect jawline. Her eyes are dark brown and the expertly drawn eyeliner accentuates them perfectly. Her red lipstick is the perfect contrast to her flawless fair skin.

Laura just sits there gaping at this girl. She has to find out who this magnificent creature is. She says creature because beauty like this can't be human. The girl smiles down at her phone and Laura thinks she going to die. She didn't think the girl could get more beautiful, but that smile.

Laura shakes her head to bring herself out of the daze this girl put her into. She has to talk to this girl, now before she leaves. Ignoring her nerves Laura takes a deep breath and walks over to the girl.

"Hi, my names Laura. Whats yours if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl doesn't respond. She just keeps typing on her phone.

Laura tries again, "What are you reading?"

Still no response. The girl either doesn't know Laura's there or is purposefully ignoring her.

"Um, excuse me," Laura continues.

The girl doesn't react.

"Could you at least acknowledge you heard me?"

The girl doesn't.

"Well fine then. Have a nice day," Laura huffs and goes back to her seat.

That girl is so rude. She didn't have to talk to Laura, but she could have at least looked at her. Laura scowls at the girl. Maybe it's better she didn't respond. Who wants to be friends with someone so rude anyway. Laura keeps scowling at the girl. She's never going to talk to her again. The girl smiles again. Okay maybe she's not so bad Laura thinks. No, no, keep it together Hollis. A nice, okay amazing, smile doesn't make a nice person.

The girl puts her phone down. She grabs her book and gets up. She sips what's left of her drink and licks her lips. Laura's staring now instead of scowling. Laura shakes her head. Damn it Hollis get it together. Yes she's hot, but you are not going there. Just let it go.

The girl is walking out of the bakery when she looks over at Laura. Laura freezes and looks back. Oh no. The girl looks her over and smirks before walking out of the door. Laura sits there for a moment trying to remember how to breathe and willing her heart to stop pounding. She looked at her, she smiled at her. Stop it Hollis. You can't go there. It's not happening.

Laura groans and puts her head into her hands, "Worst crush ever."

"Who do you have a crush on now?" LaF laughs as they enter the room.  
"No one," Laura grumbles as she glares up at them.  
"Come on. Tell me. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Fine don't tell me. I'll guess," LaF says and rubs their imaginary beard, "Who would Laura have a crush on?"  
"LaF stop it,"  
"Then tell me,"  
"No,"  
"Well then I'm going to have to guess. Is it the girl you met at the bookstore? What's her name, the chick who's way into Harry Potter?"  
"Elsie? No it's not Elsie,"  
"Oh, I know. It's that obnoxious girl from your lit class. Um, Betty!"  
"No,"  
"Do you want me to keep guessing or will you just tell me. This can go on all night,"  
"Fine," Laura grumbles "I don't know her name."  
"Ooh, mystery girl," LaF grins.  
"I just saw her, but when I tried to talk to her she didn't respond. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. I don't care how incredibly attractive she is there is no excuse for being rude," Laura says, her face bunching up the way it does when she's annoyed.  
A grin spreads across LaF's face and they snickers a little shaking their head.  
"What?" Laura asks.  
"Nothing," they say, still laughing.  
"What?" Laura repeats, getting more annoyed.  
"Was she sitting over in that corner?" LaF points to where the girl was sitting.  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
"That's Carmilla,"  
"I don't care what her name is. It doesn't change the fact that she was rude,"

LaF laughs again.

"What's so fricking funny?" Laura asks.  
"Nothing. It's just she wasn't being rude,"  
"Well I think ignoring people is pretty rude."  
"No, no. She wasn't being rude she's…" LaF stops mid sentence and considers their next words.  
"What? She's what?"  
"Talk to her again,"  
"But," Laura starts, but is cut off by LaFontaine.  
"Just do it. She's pretty nice. Just make sure you get her attention. Tap her on the shoulder or something," LaF says and tries to contain their smile.  
"There's something you're not telling me," Laura narrows her eyes at them.  
"Just talk to her. I'll text you the next time I see her in here,"  
"Fine I'll talk to her, but I can't promise I'll be nice,"  
"Laura Hollis not being nice. I'd pay to see that,"  
"Well if she's rude again you wont have to," Laura says. Laura looks at her phone. "I have to go."  
"Okay, see you tomorrow,"  
"See ya," Laura says as she's leaving.

LaF is back behind the counter.

"Oh, hey LaF," Laura says from the doorway.  
"Yeah?"  
"You have a little something right here," Laura says and gestures to her mouth.  
LaFontaine reaches up and wipes Perry's lipstick off with the back of their hand.  
"Bye," Laura says with a smile and exits the bakery.


	2. Hell or Hogwarts

  
_Note: All the signing is written in English for readability. ASL is different._   


* * *

  
**LaFontaine:** She’s here.  
**Laura:** Great, can’t wait. I’ll be there in 10.  
**LaFontaine:** Okay.  


* * *

  
By the time Laura reaches the bakery she’s pumped up for the confrontation. She spent the whole walk mentally preparing. She will be polite and try to give Carmilla a chance since LaFontaine asked her to. But she’s also going to let Carmilla know she’s not going to put up with rude people no matter how hot they are. Maybe she should leave that last part out.  
  
Laura takes a deep breathe and opens the door to the mostly empty bakery. LaF is behind the counter and Carmilla is sitting in the same seat in the corner as before. Laura walks up to the counter and stands across from LaFontaine.  
  
“Hey, Laura,” LaF greets.  
  
“Hey, LaF,” Laura says without looking at them. Laura’s too busy psyching herself up and glaring at Carmilla who is ignoring her.  
  
“Whoa, someone's looking a bit… intense,”  
  
“I’m not intense, just focused,”  
  
“Okay tiger. Take it down a notch. Don’t want to scare Carmilla too much,”  
  
“I’m not planning on scaring her. I’m just going to tell her she can't be rude just because she's...” Laura catches herself.  
  
"Because she's what?" LaF asks.  
  
Gorgeous, beautiful... No, stop, focus.  
  
"Never mind," Laura says.  
  
“Okay. Well she’s right over there. Go ahead, talk to her,” LaF says with a knowing grin.  
  
Laura looks over at LaF and narrows her eyes. “I still feel like there’s something you’re not telling me.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Now get over there. I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” they say and transition into an announcer voice. “Tiny Angry Laura vs The Rude Beauty Carmilla.”  
  
Laura scowls at them and turns to walk over to Carmilla. LaFontaine snickers and leans on the counter to watch the encounter.  
  
Laura walks right up to Carmilla and takes a deep breath. Once again Carmilla is ignoring Laura. She just keeps reading her book like Laura doesn’t exist.  
  
“Hey,” Laura barks. She tries to stand as tough as she can, like one of the greasers from The Outsiders.  
  
Carmilla doesn’t seem to hear her and just keeps reading.  
  
“Hey!” Laura tries again.  
Carmilla doesn’t react.  
  
“Excuse me,” Laura growls and taps Carmilla on the shoulder.  
  
Carmilla jumps and looks up at Laura. At first she seems startled, like she didn’t know Laura was there, but when she sees who it is she smirks. Carmilla puts down her book and leans back in her booth seat. Laura glares down at her and her stupid smug face. Her stupid, beautiful, perfect…. No. Stop it Hollis.  
  
“I just wanted to say you were very rude yesterday. You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to, but don’t pretend like I don’t exist. Don’t you have any manners? I mean were you raised in a barn? It’s basic etiquette to acknowledge other peoples existence. It’s your right to act like a rude snobby jerk, but there’s no way in hell or Hogwarts I’m not going to try and teach you some manners. I don't care how great your jawline is!” Laura says in 5 seconds flat.  
  
Carmilla doesn’t respond. She just looks up at Laura with an amused grin. Laura’s face bunches up in annoyance.  
  
“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Laura continues.  
  
Carmilla just smirks.  
  
“Well?” Laura barks in frustration.  
  
Carmilla shakes her head and chuckles before reaching for her phone.  
  
Oh you have got to be kidding me Laura thinks.  
  
Laura is about to launch into another speech when Carmilla holds up her phone. Laura frowns and looks at the phone. It says, “could you slow down?” on the screen.  
  
“Why should I? Maybe you should speed up,” Laura responds.  
  
Carmilla grins and types something on her phone.  
  
“I would if I could, but I can’t,”  
  
“And why not?” Laura asks crossing her arms. This girl’s is not only rude, but annoying too.  
  
Carmilla types again.  
  
“Because I’m Deaf,”  
  
Laura reads this and suddenly all her anger is gone. It’s now replaced with embarrassment. Laura’s face turns red and her eyes go wide. She just yelled at a Deaf girl for being rude because she couldn’t hear her.  
  
“Oh, um, uh,” Laura stutters, unsure of what to say.  
  
Laura just yelled at this girl the first time they ever talked. Laura hopes she didn't understand everything. She doesn't need to know how much of an idiot Laura is before she even knows her name.  
  
Carmilla smirks at Laura as she tries to form a sentence.  
  
Laura gets shocked back into verbal ability when she hears LaFontaine laughing behind her. Laura looks over and glares at LaF who just laughs harder. Laura turns back to see Carmilla chuckling.  
  
“Um, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Uh, I’m going to go. Bye,” Laura stutters before bolting out the door so fast she leaves a smoke outline of her body in the air like Roadrunner.  
  
LaF is still cackling at the counter when Laura runs out of the door. Laura’s ears burn as she speed walks down the block. Gosh darnit LaFontaine you set me up Laura thinks to herself. She has to plot revenge on LaF. Maybe something involving fake blood.  


* * *

  
Carmilla sits there chuckling to herself watching the girl run out the door. She’s so adorable when she’s angry, like an indignant hamster. Carmilla can’t get over the look on her face when she read the last text. She went from a little ball of anger to completely mortified in 2 seconds. Carmilla didn't know someone’s face could go that red that fast.  
  
Carmilla is still grinning when LaFontaine sits across from her and gets her attention. LaF has a mischievous grin on their face like a cartoon villain.  
  
“You didn’t tell her I’m deaf, did you?” Carmilla signs to LaF.  
  
“No,” LaF signs back with a grin.  
  
“What was she babbling about anyway? I only got was barn, hell or Hogwarts and jawline,”  
  
“She was mad because she thought you were ignoring her yesterday,”  
  
“When did I ignore her?”  
  
“She tried talking to you, but she didn’t realize you couldn’t hear her. She thought you were just being a jerk,”  
  
Carmilla laughs and LaF grins back like a Cheshire cat.  
  
“So you set her up. Couldn’t resist could you?”  
  
“I saw a chance and I took it,”  
  
Carmilla shakes her head in amusement. “Is this why you asked me to drop by?”  
  
“Maybe,” LaF respond innocently.  
  
“So what’s her name?” Carmilla asks.  
  
“Laura,” LaF spells out.  
  
“Okay,” Carmilla signs. Laura, that's a nice name Carmilla thinks. She is kind of cute in an adorkable sort of way.  
  
Carmilla is staring off in the direction of the door when LaF draws her attention back.  
  
“What?” Carmilla asks.  
  
“You kind of zoned out there,” LaF responds. “What were you thinking about?”  
  
“Nothing,” Carmilla shrugs them off.  
  
LaF eye’s her suspiciously. “Really, nothing?”  
  
“Yeah, nothing,”  
  
“So you weren’t by chance thinking about the tiny ball of anger who's name I just told you?”  
  
“No,” Carmilla shakes her head.  
  
“Okay, I guess I wont give you her number then,”  
  
“What do I care,” Carmilla feigns indifference.  
  
“Yeah, it’s not like you want to talk to her again. What does it matter that she thinks you’re hot,” LaF shrugs.  
  
“Wait, what?” Carmilla asks suddenly interested.  
  
“I knew it,” LaF gloats.  
  
“Fine. She’s kind of cute in an annoying sort of way,” Carmilla shrugs.  
  
“Whatever you say,” LaF chuckles. “Here’s her number.”  
  
LaF passes a piece of paper with Laura’s number on it to Carmilla who types it into her phone.  
  
“If I was you I would drop by the diner around the corner around 22:00 tomorrow,” LaF says.  
  
“Why?” Carmilla asks clearly confused.  
  
“Just trust me,” LaF says knowingly.  
  
“I bet that’s what you said to Laura,” Carmilla signs back enjoying the way Laura’s name flows when she spells it out.  
  
LaF laughs, “Just go,”  
  
“Fine,” Carmilla relents “I gotta go. Bye.”  
  
“Bye,”  
  
Carmilla grabs her things and with one last wave over her shoulder to LaF leaves. LaF waves after her. They chuckle to themselves and shake their head before going back to work.  


* * *

  
**Laura:** Why didn’t you warn me?!  
**LaF:** Because this was funnier.  
**Laura:** I hate you.  
**LaF:** You love me. 


	3. The Diner

Laura walks into the kitchen and sits down with a huff. Double shifts will be the death of her.   
  
“Hey little nerd,” Kirsch says from the grill.   
“Kirsch, I’ve told you not to call me that,” she says and rubs her eyes.   
“Sorry little n- Laura,” he recovers.   
“Better,”   
  
Danny walks in through the swinging kitchen doors.   
  
“Hey, Laura,” Danny says.   
“Yeah,”    
“There’s some girl looking for you,” Danny says and throws her thumb over her shoulder.   
“Who is it?”    
“I don’t know. Your newest gal pal?”   
“I’m not seeing anyone,”   
“Whatever,” Danny says with a hint of bitterness in her voice. They used to date. It didn’t end well.   
  
Laura sighs and gets up. She pushes through the kitchen door and looks for the awaiting girl. It’s Carmilla. She’s leaning on the counter looking at her phone and looking beautiful as ever. Laura’s awake now.   
  
She tries to turn tail and run back into the kitchen but the door swings out and hits her in the face, ow. She turns back around. Carmilla is looking around, but hasn’t seen Laura yet. As Carmilla turns towards her Laura does the only logical thing.    
  
She ducks. 

* * *

Carmilla’s POV   
  
Carmilla glances around the diner looking for Laura. Where is she anyway? The ginger giant went to get her a while ago. A flash of movement in the corner of her eye makes her turn towards the kitchen. There’s nothing there. She probably just imagined it. Carmilla checks her phone again, 21:58, Laura should be here. LaFontaine told her 22:00. LaF better not be screwing with her.   
  
Carmilla sighs and looks around the diner. Red booths line the walls and smaller tables take up the open floor space. Carmilla is leaning on the white top vinyl counter opting not to sit on the black stools. Waitresses rush past grabbing things from the kitchen window taking them to various patrons.   
  
A raucous group of 20 something’s are in a corner booth goofing off. Carmilla doesn’t have to hear to know they’re loud and annoying. The way the waitress’ smile turns into an eye-rolling scowl when she turns away says it all.   
  
A lone diner sits a few seats down from Carmilla at the counter practically falling asleep in his chicken club. The coffee he’s been knocking back doesn’t seem to have much affect.   
  
An old couple sits in booth near to Carmilla. Despite looking closer to the crypt than the cradle their eyes look as alive as ever when they look at each other. Carmilla hopes to have that again someday, but doubts it. Not after her.    
  
The ginger giant walks past her and back into the kitchen before Carmilla can get her attention. Carmilla sighs.   
  
Where is Laura? Is she avoiding her? Maybe. Does Laura even want to see her? Maybe she’s being annoying. Why is she even here? She doesn’t even know Laura. What is she doing?   
  
Doubt is creeping in as the giant comes back out with a tray of food. 

* * *

Laura’s POV   
  
Laura is crouching on the ground hiding behind the counter. Danny comes back out of the kitchen with a tray full of food.    
  
“Laura? What are you doing down there?” Danny laughs.   
“Shh!” Laura hurriedly shushes Danny.   
“What’s the matter, don’t want to see your friend?”   
  
There’s a knock on the counter. Danny looks up and her grin spreads wider.   
  
“Hi,” Danny says.   
  
There’s a pause.   
  
“I don’t know where she’s gone to,” Danny says feigning ignorance.   
Danny looks down at Laura “Hey Laura. Do you know where Laura is?”   
  
Laura glares at Danny who just smirks in return. Laura looks up to see a very amused Carmilla hanging over the counter. Laura jumps up from where she was hidden nearly slamming face first into Carmilla. That wouldn’t be the worst thing.   
  
“Oh hi Carmilla. What are you doing here?” Laura says casually like she wasn’t just hiding under a counter.   
  
Carmilla slides back off the counter and grins at her.   
  
Laura turns to Danny, “Thanks. You can go,”    
  
Danny chuckles and walks off.    
  
Laura turns back to Carmilla “So what brings you to the diner?”   
  
Carmilla types of her phone “LaF sent me.”   
  
“Oh did they?”   
  
“Yeah. They told me to get here around 22:00.”   
  
Coincidentally fifteen minutes before Laura gets off from work.    
  
“Did they say anything else?” Laura asks.   
  
“Just that you find me irresistible,” Carmilla types.   
  
Laura reads it and her face goes red. Darn it LaFontaine. Laura incoherently babbles for a few moments before Carmilla stops her by putting a hand up.   
  
“Relax cupcake. I’m kidding,”    
“Oh, okay,” Laura lets out a breath.    
  
There’s a flash of disappointment across Carmilla’s face, but Laura is too distracted by the burning in her cheeks to notice.     
  
Laura smiles weakly at Carmilla unsure of how to continue the conversation. Carmilla looks back at Laura with half curious, half predatory eyes. Laura can’t tell if Carmilla is looking at her like she’s a puzzle or a meal. Maybe both.   
  
“Hey, Laura are you going to stand there talking to your girlfriend or are you going to help me? You still have fifteen minutes on your shift,” Danny calls as she walks past.   
  
“Oh, she’s not… Yeah I’ll be there in a second,” Laura responds, the tops of her ears still burning.   
“Get table 12,” Danny says through the window.   
“Okay,” Laura says and turns back to Carmilla who raises a perfectly done questioning eyebrow. “I have to get back to work.”   
  
Carmilla nods. Laura turns to walk away, but Carmilla taps her shoulder. Laura turns back. Carmilla raises a finger to signal she needs a minute before typing something out on her phone.   
  
“What time do you get off?”   
“In about fifteen minutes,” Laura says.   
“Mind if I wait?”    
“Sure,” Laura smiles back, “Just take a seat and I’ll be with you in a few.”   
  
Carmilla nods and sits down at the counter.    
  
Laura rushes through the rest of her shift before thankfully clocking out. She grabs her things from the back and goes to where Carmilla is sitting at the counter. Carmilla is reading some old paperback book with a title in a language Laura doesn’t recognize. Carmilla looks so cute with her nose in a book.   
  
Laura walks up to the counter and taps Carmilla on the arm. Carmilla looks up and a faint smile crosses her lips when she sees Laura. She closes the book and brings up her phone.   
  
“You ready?” Carmilla types.   
“For what?” Laura asks.   
“My surprise,”   
“What surprise?” Laura asks concern growing.   
“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise would it,”   
“So I’m just supposed to trust you, a stranger who I’ve only met once,”   
“A stranger who you’ve yelled at once,”   
Laura flushes “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know about the …”   
  
Laura trails off and points at her ear.   
  
“Deafness? It’s not a bad word. I’m Deaf,”   
“Okay,”   
“So are you coming or not?”   
  
Laura considers this. On one hand she’s exhausted and just wants to go home and sleep, on the other mysterious adventure with a beautiful girl she knows virtually nothing about. Sleep or adventure. Yellow pillow or that jawline.   
  
The jawline wins.   
  
“Okay, lets go,” Laura says.   
“Great,” Carmilla types and smiles, “Ready?”   
“Yeah,” Laura smiles back.   
  
Laura comes out from around the counter.    
  
“Wait. What about my clothes?” Laura asks.   
“What about them?” Carmilla types back, looking her up and down.   
“I can’t really go out in my uniform,”   
“Why not? You look good ;)” Carmilla types    
  
Carmilla grins at the blush spreading across Laura’s face.   
  
“Um, uh. I live just around the corner,” Laura mumbles.   
“That’s all it takes to get you to take me home? Good to know,”    
Laura turns a deeper shade of scarlet “No, no. I meant we could stop there so I could change.”   
“Relax cupcake. I’m just teasing,”   
Laura lets out a little laugh, “Okay. So we’ll just stop by quickly and then you can show me your surprise.”   
“Lead the way.”   
  
Carmilla holds the door open for Laura as they exit into the night, off on their adventure.   



	4. The Black Cat

LAURA'S POV  
After dropping by Laura's apartment she and Carmilla are walking down the sidewalk. Laura changed into a pair of jeans and green tank top under a hoodie. Carmilla's still in her black jeans and leather jacket.

"Carmilla, please, tell me. Where are we going?" Laura pleads, walking backwards in front of her.

Carmilla just smirks in return.

"Fine don't tell me," Laura says and pouts.

Laura falls back in step next to Carmilla. The walk a few more minutes before Carmilla sighs and taps Laura's shoulder.

She brings up her phone and types out: We're almost there.

"Almost where?" Laura asks.

"Almost… Nice try. You almost got me." Carmilla jokes.

Laura huffs. Carmilla smirks and keeps walking.

They round the corner and Carmilla stops Laura with a hand on her shoulder. Carmilla points across the street. Laura looks and sees where Carmilla is pointing.

"Is that the surprise?" Laura asks nervously.

Carmilla nods and motions for her to follow. Laura does, but still feels uneasy. They walk up to the door of a grungy looking dive bar called The Black Cat. There's a line of tattooed and rough looking youths in front of the bar. Carmilla saunters past them with Laura closely behind her. With a nod to the bouncer Carmilla and Laura go in.

The inside of the bar is dark and crowded. There's a loud punk band up on stage and a mosh pit. The smell of alcohol and smoke mix with sweat. Carmilla drags Laura to the bar, shoving her way through the rowdy crowd. She leans up against the counter. Laura stands anxiously next to her looking around. She feels out of place in the midst of all the leather. Carmilla's showing her phone to a bartender who disappears to get what Laura assumes are the drinks Carmilla just ordered.

Carmilla leans against the counter glancing around, completely at ease. Laura on the other hand glances around nervously and tries not to touch anything. Laura jumps when Carmilla taps her on the shoulder. Laura glances over and sees that Carmilla is holding two drinks. 1 scotch, 1 beer. Carmilla hands Laura the beer and nods towards the end of the bar. Laura follows and sits next to Carmilla.

Carmilla types out "I had you pegged as a fruity drinks kind of girl, but this was the best I could do here."

"It's fine,"

Carmilla raises her eyebrows. Its hard to read Laura's lips in the dark. Laura understands and takes a sip of her beer and gives Carmilla a thumbs up. Carmilla smiles and clinks glasses. She settles back in her seat and watches the show. Laura tries to relax too, but she feels like second grader at a college party. She shifts uneasily, but tries to enjoy herself for Carmilla's sake. Although she doesn't really get why a Deaf girl would want to go to a concert.

* * *

CARMILLA'S POV  
Carmilla leans back against the bar and takes in her surroundings. The Black Cat wasn't really Carmilla's thing at first, but Will got a few gigs there and the place kind of grew on her. It was easy to disappear in the crowd and cigarette smoke. She could just sit in the corner with her drink and watch. Watch her brother look happier than she'd seen him in a while beating on his drum, watch the drunk punks in the mosh pit, watch the music. Not being able to hear never got in Carmillas way of enjoying music. She could watch the performance and feel the music. The bars massive amps and its patrons lack of concern for their hearing kept the music nice and loud, just how she liked it.

Tonight she had brought Laura along and she was watching her too. Laura looked uneasy sipping her beer, like a marshmallow dancing near the fire.

Carmilla was glad she brought Laura. The Black Cat was fun to watch, but every now and then you need a change of scenery.

* * *

LAURAS POV  
After what feels like an eternity, but was probably only about 5 minutes, Laura can't take it anymore. She's not used to being quiet for this long. Though Carmilla seems content with her scotch and watching Laura feels like a coke bottle full of words that was shook up. Laura turns to Carmilla. She's watching the show intently and doesn't notice Laura until she is tapped on the shoulder. She raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Why are we here? Not that I'm complaining, it seems like a really nifty place, but it's not really my scene and I'm guessing we're not here for the music. Oh crap was that rude? Do Deaf people listen to music? Wait I'm getting distracted. I'm just wondering why we're here. It's hard to talk and we can't really see each other. I'm really happy to be hanging out with you because you're great and your jawline is amazing. I just wish we could talk or something. I want to get to know you and this place scares me," Laura says in hyper speed.

When Laura pauses to take a breath Carmilla smirks and holds up a finger. With much difficulty Laura holds her tongue and waits for Carmilla to type out a response.

"I have no idea what you just said. It's too dark in here and you talk too fast."  
"Oh," Laura says. She's actually kind of thankful she didn't get all that.

Laura thinks before pointing at Carmilla's phone raising her eyebrows. Carmilla nods and hands the phone to Laura.

Laura types out a quick response: Why are we here?

Carmilla responds: Because my brother's playing. He's on drums.

Carmilla nods at the stage. Laura can't really see him from back here. All she sees is pale skin and dark hair violently banging on a drum kit.

Carmilla taps her shoulder.

"We can go if you want." Carmilla types.

"No, no. I'm fine." Laura says and shakes her head.

Carmilla shrugs and sips her scotch. Laura takes a sip of her beer and tries to relax. She still feels awkward being here, but she's just happy to be hanging out with Carmilla. She seems interesting.

By the time the band takes a break Laura has had a few beers and Carmilla's knocked back a couple scotches, but unlike Carmilla Laura's a bit of a lightweight.

Carmilla's brother comes over and smiles at Carmilla. She gets up and hugs him. When they break apart Carmilla's brother starts signing. Laura tries to follow their conversation, but even without the beer goggles their hands are a blur. He turns to Laura and signs something. Laura just responds with a confused smile. Carmilla taps his shoulder and signs something. He nods and signs back. Carmilla signals for Laura to follow. They shove their way through the crowd and past the stage into a better lit backstage hallway.

* * *

CARMILLAS POV  
"This is my brother Will. He's Deaf too," Carmilla types.

Laura turns to Will and smiles.

"Nice to meet you Will. I'm Laura,"

Will smiles and signs to Laura "Nice to meet you,"

Laura quirks an eyebrow and looks at Carmilla.

"Nice to meet you," Carmilla types.

Will turn to Carmilla and signs "Is this the Laura you told me about?"

"Yeah," Carmilla signs back.

"She's cute. How's the date going? Conversation must be great."

"Shut up. It's not a date. I'm getting her back for yelling at me by making her listen to your music."

"Sure. Just be careful. Hearing girls are trouble. You remember Elle."

Carmilla's jaw tenses. She glares at Will. Neither one says anything.

The silence must be too much for Laura because she says, "Sooooo, Deaf drummer… How does that work?"

Carmilla looks at Laura with a confused, but amused grin. Will laughs and reaches for Carmilla's phone.

"I can feel the vibrations. Deaf people like music too. It's not just about sound." he types.

"Okay," Laura slurs.

"I think she's drunk," Carmilla signs to Will.

Will nods in response.

"What?" Laura asks.

"How much have you had to drink?" Carmilla types.

"Only like two… four beers. I'm fine," Laura slurs.

"You're drunk," Carmilla types.

"I'm fine," Laura tries to wave her off but stumbles into Carmilla.

"Hi," Laura giggles, looking up from where her head is on Carmilla's shoulder.

"I'm going to get her home. She's drunk." Carmilla signs with some difficulty since Laura's now hanging on her.

"Okay. Don't get in too much trouble," Will signs back.

With a wave he disappears down the hall. Carmilla tucks her phone into her pocket and slings one of Laura's arms over her shoulder. With much shoving Carmilla drags a drunk Laura out of the bar.

They cross the street and make their way back to Laura's. Slowly. Laura keeps trying to walk backwards in front of Carmilla so they can talk, but keeps tripping and stumbling and giggling. Carmilla tries to hold a swaying Laura up, but she's not making it easy for her.

Eventually Carmilla gets Laura back to her building. She reaches into Laura's pocket in search of keys.

"That tickles," Laura giggles.

Carmilla finds the keys and opens the front door. She drags Laura through the hallway to her apartment door. Carmilla leans Laura against the wall and opens the door. She can see Laura's is saying something, but it's so slurred she can't understand, though she doubts that even if she could hear Laura's making much sense.

Carmilla helps Laura through the door and kicks it closed behind her. Carmilla glances around the apartment. Not very big, but from what Carmilla can see nice. A small kitchen is off to one side. It has your basic appliances and an island counter that sections the kitchen off from the living room.

Carmilla drags Laura towards the brown leather couch and sets her down. A nice TV sits across from the couch with bookshelves full of pictures and books on either side. Laura's laying on her back giggling playing with her hair. She's still babbling, but Carmilla's not even trying to read her lips anymore.

Carmilla goes into the kitchen, tosses the keys on the counter and rummages through a few cupboards in search of Advil; Laura's going to need it tomorrow. She finds it in the junk drawer. Grabbing the Advil and a glass of water she goes back out to Laura. Carmilla sets them down on the wooden coffee table. Laura's sound asleep, sprawled out on her back. After turning Laura onto her side Carmilla drapes a blanket over her. She goes back to the kitchen and writes a note to Laura. She sticks the note on the side of Laura's head before leaving. 


	5. Hangovers and Hags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to write such a short chapter. I've been really busy. It's not my best, but its something. Hope you like it.

Laura’s POV

Laura groans as she rolls over on the couch. She turns her head deeper into the cushions in an attempt to shield herself from the sunlight seeping through the window. How much did she drink last night? Her grumbling and vows to quit drinking are cut short by her alarm blaring. The sound is like a icepick to her already aching head. She curses forgetting to turn it off for her day off.

“Why? Why? Why?” Laura groans as she reaches behind her to swat her phone, trying to shut it off.

She swipes at it for a few minutes before giving up and rolling over to shut it off. Reluctantly she sits up. Her head is pounding and her mouth tasting like beer and regret. She runs her hand through her hair knocking something out of it. A piece of paper flutters to the floor and Laura picks it up to read it.

_Hope you’re feeling okay._

_Last night was fun._

_Text me._

_Carmilla._

Is written on the post it in a messy scrawl with a phone number under it. Laura smiles a little at the paper in her hand before reaching for the water on the table. She drinks it in one gulp downing the Advil with it. Rubbing her temples she tries to remember what happened last night; it's a bit of a blur. She remembers a bar and a guy and lots of beer and Carmilla. Carmilla. She must have brought Laura home. Laura puts the note on the table and flops back down on the couch. Maybe she can get some more sleep; that might make her feel better.

Laura is just drifting off when her ringtone blares.

"Why? Why? Why?" Laura cries and reacher for her phone, "Yes?"

"Hey Laura," LaF says chipperly, "I'm almost there. You ready to go?"

In her post inebriated state Laura forgot all about meeting LaF for brunch today.

"Yeah, just give me like 20 minutes. I overslept," Laura says and reluctantly pulls herself off the couch.

"That's not like you. You feeling okay?" LaF asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little hungover," Laura says as she walks across her living room and into her bedroom.

"What did you do last night?"

"Carmilla..." Laura starts.

"Carmilla eh," LaF says in amused tone.

"Yes, Carmilla. She took me to a bar and I got a little bit extremely drunk," Laura says as she grabs her clothes from the closet, "I've gotta go get ready. Bye."

"Bye," LaF chuckles and hangs up.

* * *

 

Carmilla's POV

It's been 5 days since The Black Cat. 5 days and Carmilla hasn't seen Laura. They've been texting, but Laura gets evasive whenever Carmilla brings up hanging out in person.

Saturday Laura texted her to say she was alive and she had a good time. Sunday they did the basic get to know you conversation; job, hobbies, are you a vampire?. Usual stuff like that. Monday Carmilla texted her because she was bored at work and they discussed which Harry Potter houses they would be sorted into; Carmilla didn't really care, but she found how riled up Laura got to be adorable. Tuesday Carmilla invited Laura out and Laura responded, after a long pause, with Dr. Who trivia. Monday Carmilla is laying on her couch texting Laura.

They've been talking on and off for a few hours. Laura's working, but it's a slow day and she is more than happy to make the rude customers wait.

**Laura:** God I hate drunk frat boys.

**Carmilla:** Want me to come teach them some manners?

**Laura:** No, it's fine.

**Laura:** Well not fine they are so loud and creepy. If I get called sweetie or babe one more time...

**Carmilla:** They better keep their hands to themselves and tip well.

**Laura:** Don't worry. I know krav maga. I can handle myself.

**Carmilla:** I bet you can ;).

**Carmilla:** I have an idea.

**Laura:** What?

**Carmilla:** How about I come pick you up after work?

**Carmilla:** You can complain about work and I'll take you somewhere fun.

**Carmilla:** I promise not to get you drunk again.

**Laura:** I can't hang out.

**Laura:** Sorry.

**Laura:** I have to help LaF with something at the bakery.

**Carmilla:** Can I help?

**Laura:** No, no it's fine. Just doing a favor for a friend.

**Carmilla:** We could meet up later.

**Carmilla:** There's this cool bookstore on elm.

**Laura:** Maybe.

**Laura:** I might be busy. I'll get back to you.

**Carmilla:** K

Carmilla knows what a brush off looks like. Why is Laura avoiding her? Did she do something wrong? Was she being weird? Is it the deafness? Carmilla doesn't get long to wonder when her doorbell flashes the lights. She texts Laura to say she has to go before getting up to see who it is. Carmilla opens the door and when she sees who it is her blood runs cold.

"Hello Carmilla," Carmilla's mother says.

"Hello mother," Carmilla signs back.

Carmilla's mother strides in without being invited. Carmilla closes the door and turns to her mother.

"What do you want?" Carmilla signs.

"Carmilla we've talked about this. I didn't pay for speech therapy so you could not talk," Carmilla's mother tuts.

Carmilla's jaw tenses.

She takes a deep breath and says in a voice she can't hear "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you," her mother smiles.

Carmilla looks at her, but says nothing. Opting to wait for her mothers agenda in silence.

"Also I wanted to see if you'd thought more about my proposal?"

There it is.

"It's still no," Carmilla says sharply.

"Fine," Carmilla's mother sighs.

Carmilla's mother strides over and strokes Carmilla's cheek. Carmilla closes her eyes tries to turn away, but she feels a strong hand turn her chin and she opens her eyes. Her mother is looking her in the eye. Something in her mothers eyes is hypnotizing. It holds her in place like a fly in the spiders web. The spiders wrapping her up tighter and tighter and she can't do anything. She's in its web.

"I'm only trying to do what's best for you," Carmilla's mother says.

Carmilla doesn't respond. She just looks back into the cold, predatory eyes of her mother.

"I have to go," Carmilla's mother says and, with a little pat on the cheek, lets go of Carmilla. Carmilla's mother breezes past her and opens the door. She stops and looks back at Carmilla.

"Think about it. You know I'm right," Carmilla's mother says.

"Goodbye mother," Carmilla says.

With that Carmilla's mother leaves. Carmilla lets out a breath she's been holding since her mother walked in and relaxes her fists that she didn't realize were clenched. Slumping down on the couch she runs her hands through her hair before grabbing the pillow and whipping it across the room. She wraps her hands around the back of her neck and rocks back and forth. These little chats with her mother are always taxing for Carmilla. Her mother is always full of opinions and advice Carmilla neither wants nor needs. That doesn't stop her mother from giving them or trying to control her life.

After all mother does know best.


	6. Is it me?

Carmilla’s POV  
  
Laura is sitting at one of the tables in the bakery talking with LaF when Carmilla storms in.   
  
“Hey,” LaF signs.  
“Hi,” Carmilla signs quickly before turning to Laura and signing furiously “What is up with you Laura? We’ve been texting for over a week and I think we had fun when we hung out even if you did yell at me the first time and get drunk the second. So why don’t you want to hang out? Is it because I’m Deaf? What is it?”  
  
Laura looks completely overwhelmed at Carmilla’s rapid fire signing. Carmilla stands there glowering at Laura with questioning eyes. LaF says something to Laura who shakes her head. Slowly Laura gets up and walks over to Carmilla. Carmilla squares her shoulders and tries her best to put on a tough face even though her heart is beating out of her chest. Carmilla hates feeling this vulnerable and refuses to let Laura see it. She tries to prepare herself for the answer she is expecting. She hopes she is wrong, but experience has taught her otherwise.   
  
Slowly Laura’s hands start moving.  
  
Awkwardly Laura signs “I’m sorry. I don’t understand.”  
  
Carmilla’s anger is replaced by confusion and surprise. She furrows her brow and looks at Laura before pulling out her phone.  
  
“Why don’t you want to hang out? Is it me?” she types out.  
  
“No. It’s me,” Laura says and tries to sign at the same time, “I wanted to learn some ASL before I saw you. LaF has been helping me.”  
  
Carmilla looks over at LaF who nods. Carmilla lets out a laugh and shakes her head, as small smile now on her face.   
  
“So it’s not me?” she signs slowly.  
  
Laura furrows her brow and thinks before responding with a smile “No. You’re perfect.”  
  
Carmilla smiles again, relief washing over her. Laura smiles back at her.  
  
“Well, if you ever want private lessons cutie,” Carmilla signs with a wink.  
  
After a moment a blush creeps up Laura’s face, “Uh, yeah, sure.”  
  
Carmilla grins. This was better than she could have hoped for.


	7. Private Lessons

Carmilla’s POV  
  
Laura and Carmilla are sitting in the bakery.   
  
“Why did you want to learn ASL before seeing me?” Carmilla signs to Laura.  
“I figured if you were trying to communicate in my language I could do the same for you,” Laura shrugs.

She communicates in a mix of speaking and signing. It’s awkward and slow, but Carmilla appreciates it none the less. She thinks Laura’s signing is adorable.

“Well thank you. Not a lot of people do that,” Carmilla signs.   
  
She feels a twinge when she thinks of how true that is. More than once she has experienced someone she loved disregard her language.   
  
“Well that’s stupid,” Laura states “Who would do that?”  
“A lot of people,” Carmilla shrugs.  
“Well your brother can sign,” Laura offers “And soon so can I.”  
“Well that makes two of you,” Carmilla responds.  
“3 of us counting LaF,” Laura responds.  
“True,” Carmilla says.  
  
Carmilla frowns to herself. She checks her phone to have something to do. When she sees the time she sighs. Time gets away from her when she's with Laura.  
  
“I have to go. Work,” Carmilla signs and gets up.  
“Ok. Can I see you later?” Laura ask standing up as well.  
“I don’t know. I might have to help LaF with something,” Carmilla signs, stealing Laura’s excuse.

“Sorry about that.” Laura signs.  
“It’s fine. I’ll text you after work,” Carmilla signs, a small smirk on her lips, “See about those private lessons.”  
“Goodbye Carmilla,” Laura responds.  
“Bye,” Carmilla signs.  
  
Carmilla exits the bakery onto the sidewalk. The sun is out and it doesn’t annoy her as much as it usually does. The sun and her have always had a bit of a love hate relationship, but today she doesn’t care. Everything turned out okay, Laura is learning to sign. Laura is not Elle.   
  
Carmilla cringes at the thought of her. Will was right, hearing girls are trouble. Being with Elle was like the being on drugs; sometimes it was the greatest thing in the world and other times it was hell. Elle was beautiful and intoxicating, but she wasn’t good for Carmilla. Elle never learned sign language and Carmilla was never good enough for her. Elle was the blade in her side and the bandage on the wound. It took years and a lot of help from Will to get out of that web.   
  
Carmilla reminds herself Laura isn’t like that.

Laura’s learning sign language. Laura is a good person. Laura is not Elle.

Maybe not all hearing girls are trouble.

* * *

Laura ends up taking Carmilla up on her offer for private lessons. They’ve been meeting up to study together. At first they practiced in the bakery, another time they hung out in the park, now they are in Carmilla’s apartment. They’re sitting across from each other on opposite ends of the black leather couch. Laura is getting frustrated and Carmilla finds the scrunched up little face she makes adorable. They’ve been practicing for over an hour. Carmilla is surprised at how much Laura already knew. LaF must be a better teacher than Carmilla thought.   
  
Carmilla signs a sentence to Laura.  
  
“Now you try,” Carmilla signs.  
  
Laura means to sign “Do you want Coffee?”, but it comes out as “Do you want to make out?”  
  
Carmilla burst out laughing. Laura’s scowls at her which makes her laugh even harder.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Laura demands.   
  
Carmilla holds her hand up to gesture for Laura to give her a minute. Once her giggling settles down she signs to Laura.  
  
“You just asked me ‘Do you want to make out?’”   
  
Laura’s scowl disappears as her eyes widen and a blush creeps up her neck. Carmilla chuckles again.  
  
“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea,” Carmilla continues half jokingly.  
  
Laura stops and looks at Carmilla. The look on her face unreadable. Carmilla begins to sign that she was kidding when she gets distracted by Laura looking her in the eyes. The words on her hands fall away as she looks into Laura’s eyes. Carmilla's grin slips away and she can feel her heart pounding. Laura’s eye flick down to her lips and back to her eyes. Slowly Laura begins to inch closer to Carmilla who leans in too. As they near Carmilla feels electricity between them, giving her goosebumps and stealing her breath. Butterfly’s flutter in her stomach when she feels Laura’s breath on her lips.   
  
Carmilla is leaning in to close the distance when Laura suddenly jumps back. The spell is broken and Carmilla is completely confused. Laura reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. She shows the screen to Carmilla, it’s LaF. Carmilla makes a mental note to kill them later. Laura answers the phone and stands up from the couch. After talking quickly for a few minutes she hangs up and looks back to Carmilla.   
  
“I’m… I’m gonna go,” Laura says quickly.  
  
Carmilla nods and gets up. She opens the door for Laura. With an awkward nod Laura runs out. Carmilla closes the door behind her. She thumps her head on the door.

I’m going to kill you LaF she thinks to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	8. Mother

Laura’s POV  
  
Laura is in the bakery sitting across from LaFontaine. They are telling her about something Perry did, but she can’t focus. Her mind is still in that apartment with Carmilla. The look in Carmilla’s eyes, nervous, but excited. The feel of her breath on Laura’s lips. They were so close before _someone_ interrupted.   
  
“Hey. Are you even listening?” LaF asks waving a hand in Laura’s field of vision.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Laura says, blinking and focusing back on LaF.  
“No you’re not. What’s up?” LaF says.  
“Nothing,” Laura shrugs.   
“Is it Carmilla?”  
  
Laura looks down and squirms.  
  
“It is,” LaF says with a grin, “What happened?”  
Laura sighs “We almost kissed.”  
“What do you mean almost?"  
“You interrupted us,” Laura glares.  
“I did?” LaF says in a confused tone.  
“Yeah when you called yesterday,” Laura says “I was like an inch from her face when my phone goes off. Thanks for that.”  
“Sorry,” LaF says sincerely.  
“It’s fine. You didn’t know,”  
“Still,”   
  
LaF frowns and looks like she’s thinking. Laura sighs and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. After a moment LaF perks up.  
  
“You know what you should do.” LaF says with a sly grin.  
“What?” Laura asked warily.  
“Go kiss her now,”   
“You’re crazy,” Laura laughs.  
“What? You’re both into each other. So go now. Kiss the girl,” LaF encourages "But maybe turn your phone off first,”  
“No, I can’t,” Laura shakes her head.  
“Yes you can. Be hardcore like I know you are,”  
“No, really…”  
“Laura,” LaF cuts her off, “Be hardcore,”  
  
Laura considers this. She’s never seen herself as hardcore, but something about LaF always seems to pull it out of her.  
  
“Okay,” Laura nods, “I’m going to do it.”  
  
Laura gets up and gathers her things running out of the door without another word.  
  
“Good luck,” LaF calls after her.  
  
Laura runs down the sidewalk to Carmilla’s apartment. Her stomach is in knots and full of butterfly’s. She’s going to do it. She’s going to be hardcore.   
  
She slows down as she gets to Carmilla’s apartment. She clicks her phone off and takes a minute to catch her breath before ringing the doorbell.   
  
The door opens.  
  
“Laura,” Carmilla signs. She looks uncomfortable and nervous. Her face is pale and she keeps glancing behind her. Doubt creeps into Laura’s mind.  
“Hi, I need to talk to you,” Laura signs.  
“Um, I can’t now,” Carmilla responds and glances around frantically. Somethings wrong. Laura figures she’s still uncomfortable because of their almost kiss.  
“Why not?” Laura asks.  
  
Before Carmilla can respond a severe looking woman walks up behind her. The woman set her hands on Carmilla’s shoulders who tenses.  
  
“Who’s this?” the woman asks.  
“Hi, I’m Laura,” Laura says with a smile.  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Carmilla’s mother,” she says.  
  
Carmilla’s just embarrased of her mother Laura thinks.   
  
“It’s great to meet you,” Laura beams.  
“Laura was just leaving,” Carmilla says. Laura is surprised by Carmilla speaking. Her voice is raspy and a bit odd, but Laura figures if you can’t hear the sounds it must be hard to make them. Laura is less concerned with the sound of Carmilla’s voice than the fact that she is using it. She seems uncomfortable with it and Laura wonders why she chose to speak now.  
“Don’t be rude Carmilla,” her mother scolds.   
  
Carmilla looks so small next to her mother. The normally confident Carmilla is dwarfed by her mother. The whole situation is making Laura feel uneasy. Somethings not right. But the look in Carmilla's eyes makes Laura suppress her urge to snoop. At least for now.

“Actually I do have to go. I was just dropping by before work,” Laura says and signs.   
“Where do you work?” Carmilla’s mother asks.  
“The diner near here,” Laura replies.  
“That’s nice,” Carmilla’s mother responds.  
“It is,” Laura says and signs, “I really must be going. It was great meeting you.”  
“You too,” she responds.  
“Bye,” Laura signs to Carmilla.  
“Bye,” Carmilla says back.  
  
The door closes and Laura leaves the building. As she walks she wonders why Carmilla’s mother wasn’t signing and why Carmilla was speaking. There was something off with the whole situation. Laura will have to ask Carmilla about it later.  
  
After a moment her disappointment begins to block out her wondering. Yet another person has ruined her plans. She can’t catch a break.

* * *

Carmilla’s POV  
  
Carmilla shuts the door and turns back to her mother.   
  
“So how do you know this Laura?” Mother asks.   
“She’s just a friend,” Carmilla says.  
“And she’s hearing?”   
“Yes,”   
“She can sign?”  
“Yes,”  
“Well good for her I guess. Although I don’t see why she would learn it,”  
“She wants to communicate with me,”  
“Well you can talk can’t you? And you could hear if you wanted to,”  
“I don’t want a cochlear implant mother,” Carmilla says.   
  
They’ve had this argument more than once. Will was born deaf and Carmilla lost her hearing to meningitis. Mother got them from the group home about a year after that. She immediately wanted to fit them with Cochlear implants, but Will wasn’t compatible and Carmilla fought her on it. No matter how much Mother yelled, threatened and “disciplined” Carmilla refused. She knew Will was safe, precious little Will who tried and complied. As long as he was safe she was fine with putting up with it until she aged out.   
  
“Your life would be so much easier if you got one. I can afford it. You could at least see if it’s an option,” Mother says.  
“No,” Carmilla says.  
  
Mother purses her lips; she doesn’t often hear no.  
  
“You will change your mind,” Mother insists coldly.  
“No I won’t,” Carmilla insists, “I am happy being Deaf. I am proud.”  
“Why would you be proud of a disability?” Mother says distastefully.  
“It’s not a disability! I don’t need to be fixed!” Carmilla shouts.  
“Oh honey,” Mother purrs and moves to Carmilla. She caresses her cheek and looks in her eyes. “Yes you do.”  
  
Carmilla looks down. Those words were like ice water in her veins. This sensation is not unfamiliar.  
  
“I think you should go,” Carmilla says.  
  
Mother tilts her chin up “I just want the best for you and I will do it whether you like it or not. You’ll thank me for this.”  
  
Carmilla can feel herself shrinking under Mothers gaze. With that Mother grabs her things and strides out the room like the hurricane that she is. Carmilla rarely sees Mother, but when she does everything either gets out of control or unbearably calm. Mother will yell and "discipline"; her words often more painful than the latter. Or everything will get so still and calm its feels like there’s no air. When Mother rolls in there’s nowhere safe to hide, Carmilla just had to wait it out. Once she leaves a path of pain and destruction is left in her wake.  
  
This time is no different.  
  
Carmilla slumps to the floor and tries to make herself as small as possible.   
  
Who was Carmilla kidding? She is broken.  
  
Laura doesn’t change that. She can’t fix her.  
  
Maybe it’s not the hearing girls that are the problem. Maybe it’s her.


	9. What the frilly hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Violence and a lot of angst. Not really sure how to tag this, but it's a rough chapter.

Laura’s POV  
  
It seems its now Carmilla's turn to fall off the face of the earth. Since meeting her mother Laura has not seen or heard from Carmilla and she’s starting to freak out. She’s gone to Carmilla’s, texted her things ranging from “Are you okay?” to “ANSWER ME BEFORE I FILE A MISSING PERSONS REPORT”, she even asked LaF who just gave a noncommittal shrug. Laura is on her way to Carmilla’s apartment now after work to try and see if she’s there. As she walks she types on her phone.  
  
**Laura:** Just tell me if your alive. Text 1 for yes, 2 for no, 3 for I’m being held hostage by a demonic cult.  
  
She’s about to hit send when she hits a pedestrian instead.  
  
“Oh my god. I’m so sor…” Laura starts before looking up to see none other than Carmilla standing there.  
“Carmilla,” Laura says softly.  
  
Its only been a few days since they last saw each other, but Carmilla looks different. Her usually pristine eyeliner is smudged and uneven, her shoulders are hunched over and, though always short in stature, she looks smaller than Laura has ever seen. The usual spark in her eyes is a bit dimmed and the grin she usually sports around Laura is gone.  
  
“Where the hell have you been?” Laura signs sharply.  
“Busy,” Carmilla responds.  
“Too busy to text me a yes I’m alive no need to call search and rescue,”  
“Yeah,” Carmilla says and looks down.  
  
Laura wants to be angry, possibly smack her one, but seeing Carmilla so not Carmilla, so vulnerable drains Laura of all her malice for the moment.   
  
“Are you okay?” Laura asks.  
“Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine. I have to go,” Carmilla signs and moves to pass Laura.  
“Carm wait,” Laura says and grabs her arm to stop her.  
  
At the contact Carmilla wheels around and yanks her arm away.  
  
“Carm,” Laura starts.  
“Just leave me alone, okay?” Carmilla signs back.  
“Carmilla please,” Laura pleads “Tell me whats going on.”  
“I said leave me alone,” Carmilla signs and goes to move around her.  
“No,” Laura signs and stands in her way.  
“Laura, move. Now.” Carmilla signs.   
  
Laura looks at Carmilla. Her eyes are cold and her jaw is set. Laura would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit frightened, but she was damned if she would let fear stop her.  
  
“No. Not until you talk to me. You’re not acting like yourself. Not since your mother…” that's as far as Laura gets before Carmilla cuts her off with a sardonic laugh.  
  
“And what would you know about me? You’ve known me for what a couple months. You don’t know anything about me,” Carmilla signs quickly.  
  
Laura can’t keep up with Carmilla’s rapid fire signinging.  
  
“Carmilla please slow down,” Laura signs.  
  
Carmilla huffs before clearly and slowly signing.  
  
“You don’t know me and I don’t want to know you. We’re not friends. Leave me alone,”   
The words sting, but Laura pushes forward “You’re wrong. We’re friends and I do know you.”  
“Do I need to slow it down more?” Carmilla signs “I don’t want you in my life, I don’t like you. You were never anything more to me than some girl. Too bad LaF cockblocked me.”   
“You don’t mean that,” Laura responds feeling increasingly hurt and deflated.  
“Yeah, I do,” Carmilla snaps.  
  
Laura can feel tears pricking at her eyes, threatening to spill over. She sniffs and pushes the tears back before responding.  
  
“Fine. I wont bother you anymore,”  
“Good,” Carmilla signs.  
  
With that Carmilla stalks off down the street leaving a crying Laura alone on the sidewalk confused and hurt. Wiping her eyes Laura pulls out her phone. After a few rings they pick up.  
  
“Hey, can you come get me?” Laura chokes out.

* * *

Carmilla’s POV  
  
She’s better off this way. At least that’s what Carmilla tells herself as she knocks back another drink. She cringes less at the burn than the cliche she is. Drinking in a dingy dive bar, trying to dull the pain of life and love, how original. She’s been here for a few hours and few too many drinks. The usual enjoyment she gets from The Black Cat completely lost on her today as she tries to drink herself away. She tries to convince herself she’s doing the right thing, but all she can see is the look on Laura’s face. The hurt and the tears. As the image flashes in her mind she takes another shot. Her own little drinking game. She’s not really sure who’s winning at this point.  
  
She looks up as she sees a figure in her peripheral. A tall man has sidled up next to her at the bar and is saying something to her, but her beer goggles have completely killed her lip reading abilities. Not that she’d want to know what he has to say anyhow. She turns back to her shots and knocks another back before deciding its time to go. She’s had too much to drink and there’s booze at home. She attempts to stand. Attempt being the operative word since as she stands the full force of the booze in her system kicks in and the world spins. She stumbles forward into the arms of the man who was talking to her. She pushes him off lightly and lurches upright. The world is still spinning, but she thinks she can walk. He’s still talking to her, but she ignores it and moves past him.   
  
As she stumbles past him she feels a hand unmistakably smacking her ass. She stops in her stumbling tracks and rounds on him. Turning so quickly has the world jerking around her, but she soon regains her balance. The man is smirking at her and a couple guys behind him seem to be laughing. She can feel her blood boil and the smirk on her face makes her snap. With one swift motion she winds up and tries to knock that smug look off his face. She clumsily connects with his jaw and she nearly follows the force of her punch. He snaps back rather quickly and shouts at her. She just smirks back. He may be standing, but that smirk is gone and blood drips from his lip where she split it.   
  
Her smirking must annoy the man because next thing she sees his hand goes up. She doesn’t fully register what is happening until the back of his hand connects with her cheek. She stumbles sideways into the bar. She can feel the bruise already forming around her eye. Her ears are ringing and a sharp pain rockets through the side of her face, the metallic tang of blood in her mouth. She tries to shake it off prioritizing kicking this guys ass over her injuries. She’ll deal with those later. It's not like she hasn't before. Now she is busy grabbing a bottle and cracking it over the mans head before running at him. The bottle to the noggin seems to disorient him enough to allow Carmilla’s small weight to bring him down to the floor. Carmilla feels the crash and lands on top of him. She winds up and rains hits on him. She only lands a few, most being blocked by the man, before she feels hands roughly grabbing her and dragging her off him. She kicks, but the arms hold her up and in place, hands behind her back. The man gets up and wipes the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. His face is dotted with minor cuts from the bottle and punches and Carmilla can see bruises forming. As he stalks over to her Carmilla grins wildly despite the obvious danger.

She can't quite bring herself to care.  
  
He speaks, but Carmilla doesn’t understand him. She doesn’t get much time to think before she feels his fist colliding with her face. Her knees buckle for a moment, but the men holding her arms keep her up. The punch is followed by another to her midsection. She wheezes as the wind is knocked from her and she doubles over. He waits as she straightens up and looks at him. He’s smirking again, but it doesn’t last long as Carmilla spits at him, her blood spattering on the front of his shirt. He glares at her and she laughs at him. This only serves to enrage him further and she feels she punches being rained down up her.   
  
Even as she is being beaten she can’t stop laughing. This seems right. It’s what she deserves.   
  
After a few more hits she is released and slumps to the floor. With one final kick the man stalks off, leaving her on the floor chuckling and bleeding, barely breathing. After a few ragged breaths she slowly drags herself up and staggers out the side door into the alley. She slumps against the wall and laughs to herself. Her body aches and blood runs, in stark contrast, down her fair skin. She’s not yet sure of the extent of her injuries, but even in her state she knows she needs to call someone. Fishing her phone out of her pocket she sends a text to the second person that comes to mind, the first not being an option anymore. Once it is sent she replaces her phone and slumps back, hoping they will respond.

* * *

A while after sending the text Carmilla sees a figure walking down the alley. As they draw closer Carmilla sees the puff of red hair she was hoping for. Carmilla gives a weak wave, catching LaF’s attention. LaF rushes over and crouches down in front of Carmilla.   
  
“Oh my god Carmilla. What happened?” LaF signs quickly, concern clear on their face.  
“Nothing. I’m fine. I just needed a ride home,” Carmilla signs semi coherently.  
“Nothing?” LaF responds incredulously “Carmilla you’re bleeding and smell like a brewery.”  
“I had a little disagreement with some guy,” Carmilla shrugs, “I might have drank a little.”  
  
LaF looks at her and frowns  
  
“Okay. Lets get you home. When you sober up we need to talk,” LaF signs. “Do you need to go to the hospital?”  
“No, no. I’m fine. Just take me home,” Carmilla signs sloppily.  
  
LaF nods before looping their arms around Carmilla and hoisting her up. Practically dragging her LaF manages to get Carmilla into the passenger side of her car. After buckling up LaF drives off.

* * *

Ow.  
  
It’s the only thought Carmilla can produce. Her head is still spinning from last night and everything is fuzzy except for the pain. She grimaces as she opens her eyes. Her apartment is all together too bright. She tries to pull the covers higher, but her ribs protest and she settles for draping her arm over her eyes to block out the light. She doesn’t get to rest long before she feels someone sit on her bed and nudge her. She lifts her arm to see LaF frowning down at her, holding a glass of water which they offer Carmilla.   
  
Slowly Carmilla lifts herself into a sitting position, much to her bodies protest. She sips the water. It feels nice on her dry throat and helps wash the taste of scotch and blood out of her mouth.  
  
“Thanks,” Carmilla signs.  
“Are you okay?” LaF asks.  
“Yeah, fine.”  
“Good,” LaF signs before swatting Carmilla on the side of her head. “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Carmilla counters, rubbing her head.  
“What are you doing getting into bar fights? Do you have any idea how bad you scared me?” LaF signs angrily.  
“I’m sorry,” Carmilla signs “I had a bad night.”  
“I know, Laura called me, but that doesn’t mean you should go out and get yourself killed,” LaF signs.  
  
Carmilla winces at the mention of Laura.  
  
“I wasn’t trying to get myself killed. Can you please not give me crap? I feel horrible,” Carmilla responds.  
“You should,” LaF signs “You were being reckless and selfish. You could have been really hurt. And do you have any idea how upset Laura was yesterday. She cried.”  
  
Carmilla clenches her jaw and looks down at the glass in her hands. She feels a gentle hand lift her chin and looks back up at LaF.  
  
“What’s going on Carmilla? You’re not usually this dumb or mean. Bitchy yes, but mean no,” LaF signs, their tone much softer.  
Carmilla sighs before responding. “Laura’s better off without me. My mother is right.”  
“Your mother’s a bitch,” LaF responds “You need to stop listening to her.”  
  
Carmilla wipes away a tear before continuing.  
  
“I just don’t want to hurt Laura and I’m no good for her.”  
“So in order to avoid hurting Laura you hurt Laura?” LaF signs “Great plan.”  
“I don’t want to be her Elle and I can’t get my mother out of my head. She’s right. I’m broken, no good.”  
“Carmilla you are not anything like Elle and your mother is wrong. You are a good person Carmilla and you can’t keep pushing away everything good in your life because your mother convinced you that you aren’t worth it. You are worth it,” LaF signs.

"Yeah, whatever," Carmilla shrugs.

"Don't whatever me. You can't let your mother or Elle or anyone else ruin your life. You deserve to be happy even if they convinced you you don't."  
  
Carmilla swallows and closes her eyes. She feels LaF’s arms around her and presses her forehead into their shoulder.  
  
Carmilla wills herself to shut out the tears and the pain and everything. But while being Deaf might silence the world it doesn’t silence her mind.


	10. The End

Laura’s POV  
  
Laura is in a cocoon of blankets with her laptop playing Dr Who and a tardis mug of hot cocoa in her hands. After LaFontaine picked her up they talked for few hours, well more Laura cried and LaF listened with the occasional piece of blunt wisdom. LaF helped some, as they always do, but still Carmilla's words packed a punch. So after crying all she could she sunk into her nest and decided to binge watch herself into oblivion. This being her day off allows to continue her plan of immobility.   
  
Unfortunately that plan is put on hold by a loud banging on the door that makes the semi catatonic Laura nearly jump out of her skin. Thankfully her mug is empty enough at this point that it doesn’t spill over. As the banging continues she sets her mug down and tries to untangle herself from her blanket nest.   
  
“One second,” Laura shouts as the banging continues.   
  
Running across her apartment she whips the door open.  
  
“What?” Laura begins, but the words get caught in her throat when she sees who it is.  
  
Carmilla.

* * *

Carmilla’s POV  
  
Carmilla holds her breath as Laura looks at her. A twang of pain hits her as she sees Laura’s puffy red eyes. That’s her fault.  
  
“Carmilla. What happened?” Laura signs, referring to various cuts and bruises. Even after Carmilla hurt her Laura still shows genuine concern for her. Another stab of guilt hits Carmilla.  
“You should see the other guy,” Carmilla responds with a little grin.  
  
Laura just looks at her and shakes her head.  
  
“What are you doing here Carmilla?” Laura asks.  
“I wanted to talk to you,” Carmilla signs.  
“You said plenty yesterday,”  
  
Carmilla winces and looks down. She deserved that.  
  
“I just wanted to apologies. I was a total bitch yesterday. You don’t have to see me ever again, but I wanted you to know I’m sorry,” Carmilla signs.  
  
Laura furrows her brow and looks at her. Carmilla averts her eyes, the intense look making her feel nervous. Carmilla looks back at Laura.  
  
“Just tell me one thing,” Laura signs.  
“Anything,”   
“Why would you say those things to me?”   
  
Carmilla can see the waver in her words as she signs them and fresh tears make her eyes shine. Her stomach twists in guilt.  
  
“Because I was hurting,”   
“Did I do something?”   
“No, no. Laura no. It wasn’t you. You just got caught in the crossfire,”  
“Then who was it?”  
  
Carmilla squirms at the question, but she responds.  
  
“I don’t know. Many people. Myself, my mother,”   
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Do you want to hear it?”  
“Yes.”  
  
With that Laura moves to let Carmilla into the apartment and closes the door behind her.  


* * *

Sitting on Laura’s couch Carmilla tells her everything; her mother, her childhood, Elle, everything. And Laura sits quietly and listens to Carmilla.   
  
“I’m not making excuses for my behavior, what I did was cruel, but I want you to understand I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just… You deserve better than me, you deserve the world, and I thought if I chased you away you would be better off.” Carmilla finishes.  
  
Carmilla looks up at Laura who launches herself at Carmilla, pulling her into a tight hug, which makes Carmilla's bruised ribs ache in protest, before pulling back and looking Carmilla in the eyes.  
  
“Carmilla don’t be an idiot,” Laura starts “Why would I better off without you? You are an amazing person and one of my best friends.”  
  
Carmilla just shrugs and tries to look away, but Laura lift her chin forcing her to look at her.  
  
“No, look at me. Carmilla you are a great, kind, beautiful person. You have had bad things happen to you and bad people have hurt you, but that doesn’t make you bad or weak or less than. It makes you strong. Just because they couldn’t see it doesn’t mean its not there. I see it. Why can’t you?” Laura signs.  
  
Carmilla can feel tears pricking at her eyes and tries to push them back. She runs her hand through her hair and looks at Laura who is smiling softly at her. Carmilla searches her eyes for any warning signs, but all she sees there is warmth and compassion. Two things she has rarely encountered.   
  
Slowly Laura inches closer to Carmilla. She stays frozen in place as this wonderful, amazing girl creeps ever closer. Carmilla tries to block out all the voices in her head telling her to run or that she isn’t good enough or she doesn’t deserve this, and lets Laura’s voice break through. Carmilla's eyes flutter shut as Laura draws closer to her, Laura’s breath on her lips, barely an inch away.   
  
And then Carmilla jumps up from the couch, separating herself from Laura. The phone in her back pocket nearly startling her into an early grave. She pulls it out of her pocket and groans when she sees none other than LaFontaine is trying to face time her. Carmilla swears LaF has some kind of super power for calling at the worst times. She could probably move to the moon and LaF would still pull something like this. Laura looks confused and gets up to see who is calling. When she sees the caller ID on Carmilla's screen she can't help, but burst out laughing. She takes the phone from Carmilla's hand and hits decline. Tossing Carmilla's phone carelessly on the couch Laura reaches up and cups Carmilla's cheeks pulling her down. Finally, despite LaF’s best efforts to stop it, their lips connect.   
  
The first kiss sends an electric shock through Carmilla body. She grips onto Laura’s hips who in turn has her arms wrapped around Carmilla's neck. They kiss slowly and tenderly, but soon their kisses devolve into an awkward mess as neither can stop smiling long enough to kiss properly.   


* * *

What did Carmilla do to deserve this?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide between two endings for after "What did Carmilla do to deserve this?". Option A is Fluff, option B is Angst and option C is I post both. What do you guys think?


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option C (both endings) won so, sorry

What did Carmilla do to deserve this?  
  
Carmilla is driving to LaFontaine’s house. They and Perry are getting engaged tonight, not that Perry knows. Laura’s sitting in the passenger seat singing along to something on the radio. Carmilla can’t keep the smile off her face. The last few months together have been magic. Carmilla was prepared for any number of bad outcomes, but this she didn't see coming. As they pull up to a red light Carmilla glances over at Laura who smiles back at her.

“I love you,” Carmilla signs for the first time.  
“I love you too,” Laura signs back, her smile getting brighter if that’s possible.  
  
Carmilla’s face feels like it’s going to split with how much she is smiling. Grabbing hold of the front of Laura’s shirt Carmilla pulls her into a gentle kiss. No matter how many times she does that it still takes her breath away. With a last peck Carmilla turns back to the road and after checking that the light is green she pulls out into the intersection. Glancing back over at Laura’s smiling face she sees it.  
  
“Laura,” Carmilla starts, but she is cut off as a truck barrels into the passenger side of her car.  
  
Her seat belt yanks her back into her seat and the collision flips the car. The world spins and crashes as they roll down the street. Carmilla is completely disoriented by the motion, but all she can think is where’s Laura. Eventually the car stops rolling and settles on its roof. Her head is fuzzy and she can vaguely register she is upside down. She can see a shard of glass embedded in her left hand, but can’t feel it. She can’t feel much of anything. Everything is numb and hazy. Hanging upside down Carmilla looks around. She can see glass and twisted metal and Laura unconscious on the ground, blood dripping from a gash on her head. Carmilla reaches up and clips her seat belt, falling to the ground which was previously the roof.

As Camilla crawls out the window she can feel glass shard cutting her skin, but all she cares about right now is Laura. Once she has crawled out Carmilla sprints, as best she can, to the passenger side. The door is completely dented in. There’s no way to open it. Carmilla crouches down and crawls back into the car. She gently wraps an arm around Laura and drags her out of the car. Slumping down Carmilla pulls Laura into her arms. Checking her pulse Carmilla can feel she is alive, but barely. Gently Carmilla tries to wake her and thankfully Laura stirs.  
  
“Carmilla,” Laura mumbles.  
“I’m here,” Carmilla responds.  
“Hey,” Laura says faintly and tries to smile, but instead coughs and sputters, blood dripping from her mouth.  
  
“I’m cold,” Laura says.  
“You’re going to be okay. The ambulance will be here soon,” Carmilla knows she’s lying.  
  
Laura swallows “Yeah. I’ll be fine. It’s going to take a lot more than some car crash to take me away from you.”  
“Yeah,”   
  
Carmilla’s throat burns and she can feel her eyes begin to water.  
  
“Hey. No crying. I’m fine,” Laura grins.  
Carmilla sniffles “Okay.”  
  
“You know I love you right?” Laura signs weakly.  
“I love you too cupcake,”  
  
With that Laura’s eyes close.   
  
What did Carmilla do to deserve this?

 

* * *

What did Carmilla do to deserve this?  
  
Carmilla is walking up to LaFontaine and Perry’s house with her arm around Laura’s waist. Today LaFontaine and Perry are getting engaged, though Perry doesn’t know yet. Carmilla and Laura walk around to the back of the house where the barbeque is set up. Perry stands over the grill while LaFontaine sits with JP chit chatting. Danny and Kirsch are there also, together. When Laura and Carmilla enter the back yard LaFontaine sees them. They say something to JP before getting up to greet them.  
  
“Hey guys,” LaF signs.  
“Hey,” Laura signs.  
“Sorry we’re late. Some jackass in a truck almost t boned us,” Carmilla signs. It’s a bit difficult since her arm is still wrapped around Laura, but she manages.  
“How some people have their licenses I do not know,” LaF signs and sighs.  
  
Carmilla shrugs.  
  
“So, you ready?” Carmilla smirks.  
“Yeah,” LaF signs, grinning ear to ear.  
“So when is it happening?” Laura asks excitedly.  
“I was just waiting for you guys to get here,” LaF responds.  
“Okay. Go get her,” Carmilla signs.  
“Yeah, be hardcore,” Laura adds.  
  
LaF smiles brightly before turning and walking back towards Perry.  
  
Carmilla leads Laura further into the yard. Sitting down in one of the lounge chairs Carmilla pulls Laura into her lap. She looks up at Laura and can’t help but smile. Carmilla can’t quite figure out how she got so lucky. Laura smiles back down at her.  
  
“What?” Laura asks.  
Carmilla is forced to release her grip on Laura as she signs “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Laura signs back with a bright smile.  
  
Laura leans down to give Carmilla a gentle kiss. As Laura pulls away she smiles at Carmilla. Wrapping her arms back around Laura they turn to look at LaFontaine and Perry.   
  
“I’m glad you could all be here today,” LaF says and signs, “because today is a special day.”  
“Over a decade ago I was lucky enough to meet this woman,” LaF continues and smiles at Perry “And today I have a very important thing to ask her.”  
  
With that LaFontaine turns to Perry and drops down to one knee. They pull a tiny box from their pocket.  
  
Opening the box to display a beautiful ring they ask “Lola Perry. Will you marry me?”   
Perry nods fiercely and says yes before practically tackling LaFontaine with a hug. Perry kisses LaFontaine fiercely before allowing them to slip the ring on her finger. This is followed by another kiss.   
  
For as much trouble as LaFontaine has given her love life Carmilla can’t help, but be happy for them. She looks up at Laura who is focused on LaF and Perry and wonders if maybe they're next.   
  
What did Carmilla do to deserve this?

 


	12. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick little thing I wrote at 3 am. Sorry

Carmilla's feet were already sore from the walk. She didn't drive anymore. Wobbling a bit in the grass with heels she made her way across the grass to where the others were congregated. A large group of people stood, all in matching color, in between of them sat what Carmilla was here for and wanted to run from. Laura's coffin. Beautiful oak, Carmilla went with LaF to pick it. Everything was up to them since Laura's parents weren't around anymore. Thankfully LaF and Perry handled most of the logistics of the funeral and the wake later that day. With a deep breath Carmilla walked up to the group, choosing to stand on LaFontaine's right. On their other side was Perry and around them was a sea of faces Carmilla didn't know. She would expect nothing less for Laura than this crowd. 

As the pastor spoke the eulogy LaFontaine interpreted. It was a bit hard to understand with the shake in Laf's hands, but Carmilla got the gist of it. Another ashes to ashes, dust to dust, gone too soon speech. She was glad she couldn't here that trite crap. Laura deserved better.

Once the pastor quit talking and final goodbyes were given the coffin was lowered. Carmilla stayed rooted to the spot as the rest of the people slowly dispersed. Soon it was only her and LaF. Carmilla stared down over the edge at the coffin. Why couldn't her dream have been true? She and Laura could have watched the engagement instead of one going to the ER and the other to the morgue. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Laura was dead and Carmilla couldn't breathe.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Carmilla looked up. As hard as Carmilla tried to bite back the tears when she saw the look LaFontaine was giving her they came spilling down her face. Hot streaks against the cool air on her face.

"I miss her," Carmilla signed shakily.

"Me too," LaF responded.

"Why did this have to happen? She wasn't supposed to..."

"I know,"

LaFontaine wrapped Carmilla in a hug. Wrapping her arms around them she felt the air knocked back into their lungs. With a shaky gasp she cried into LaF's coat. They waited as Carmilla sobbed into their shoulder. Once Carmilla regained control of her breathing she pulled away.

"What am I supposed to do now? Why did I get to live and not her? She's the one who deserved to live," Carmilla signed, tears stinging her eyes anew. She would be concerned about her eyeliner, but she hadn't worn any since.

"You both deserved to live, but she didn't because the truck hit her side of the car. As for what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to live," LaFontaine signed, pausing before finishing with "Because she can't."


End file.
